


Degrees of Silver

by Branch



Series: Bamboo, Pine and Peach [5]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yue likes the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Degrees of Silver

The doors to the porch were open, and the sound of heavy, steady rain came through.

Along with sprays of water. Touya shook his head and went to close the doors, wondering who had forgotten to latch them firmly. He paused with his hand on the doorknob, though, because Yue was standing outside.

Yue perched at the very edge of the porch, almost in the downpour, face tipped up. His eyes were closed. “You can close the door if you like,” he murmured.

Touya’s mouth quirked. “Won’t your feathers get wet in all this?”

Yue shrugged. “It’s a fair price for peace.”

“Peace?” Touya stepped out onto the porch and held a hand off the side. The weight of the rain nearly drove his arm back down.

Yue opened his eyes and Touya was surprised to see that they were, indeed, at peace–even a little dreamy. “This is the best season of summer, for me. The rains. The influence of the sun isn’t as harsh.” His eyes drifted closed again and he let out a slow breath. “When the rains are all around me they soften the world. The sound closes in and gives me solitude.”

Touya smiled, a bit rueful; he could take a hint. “I’ll let you enjoy it, then.”

As he turned away, though, Yue said, softly, “I don’t mind you.”

Touya stood still for a long moment before turning back. He came to lean against the rail beside Yue, and closed his eyes, and listened to the curtains of rain closing them in together.

**End**


End file.
